


The story of the owo uwu neko hello puppet cat girl

by Bad_Dreams



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, also there is alot of sexual jokes, beware for tits cursing and trauma?, but yeah here is the warning, for shitposts, its probably offensive to idk, please dont take this seriously, this is purposefully cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Dreams/pseuds/Bad_Dreams
Summary: A Hello Puppets story.Except it's cringy and has my mary sue oc in it.I REFUSE TO INCLUDE ROSCO HE IS GOOD BOI HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS
Relationships: oc/Mortimer Handee, oc/Nick Nack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. It's all about neko owo

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry to everyone.  
> Mostly to the devs.

This is the backstory for my Hello Puppets oc, her name is Owo!!

So when she was first made she went through many transformations, but eventually when she was made by Owen, he made her in like his perfect idea for what a woman was. So while she's like perfect she doesn't let that get to her head cause she is very nice, but then Owen started making the others. He made Mortimer first and when he made him they like fell in love basically, but soon after he also made Nick and it was like a match made in heaven they were like perfect for each other, and he also made Riley who turned out pretty nice, and then Daisy she hates daisy but of course they were basically forced to get along cause of the show and whatever, but she has always complained to Owen about her mediocre sized tits compared to the fucking behemoth sized tits of Daisy. He unfortunately didn't do anything abut it. She also wasn't really on the show much cause she was like way too good at acting and everything so they took her off, but like she had so many fans come and see her (prob cause shes thicker than a snicker) and at some point it was way too many people, so they took her off the show and she would appear only sometimes. But she was like super popular like 50 percent of their fans loved her, they had merchandise for her and everything, like she got so popular in fact that they almost switched out Mortimer as their logo for her, but shes like nice and didn't want them to do that.

Then there was the fire, and luckily she got out of it with only small injuries, like she lost her right eye in the fire that's why she has no eye, but also after Owen got fucking Rick Rolled and died she was super sad about it, but helped in preserving him in his now dead puppet form, "How does it feel to be the one with a hand up their ass uwu?" Owo questioned out loud as she faced Owen's corpse. So yeah, but now after everything that has happened she has like mental trauma, but it doesn't bother her a lot, but like most puppets when they bring back her trauma she ends up crying, and they end up feeling super bad after.

So after the fire Riley didn't change too much. She was a bit more psycho but so was Owo, so they were like psycho sisters. They got into a lot more arguments than usual and at one point Owo even said she didn't want to be friends anymore, but eventually after calming their tits Riley came back and apologized, and because Owo is just a very nice person they made up, or maybe they made out who knows, but anyway they went back to being best friends. However Riley also like doesn't really like Nick Nack so sometimes they get into arguments or they fight, so Owo has to come and break them up from fighting. But it makes her upset that Riley doesn't like Nick cuz Owo is like in love with Nick so it makes her really sad to see them fight. Also Riley is the reason why shes got like patches all over her body cause one day Owo came into Riley's lab to show her something she made for her cuz shes like super artsy, and Riley was doing an experiment and remixing my chemical romance and what not, but then with her kawaii cat ears she could sense an explosion was about to happen so she jumped in front of Riley when the explosion happened, and Riley was ok most likely because of Owo's balloon inflated tits, but Owo got most of the damage so she wasn't so lucky. So Riley then helped in stitching her up cause while she could do it herself having some extra help was nice. And that's basically the story of why she has patches all over her body, but whenever anyone mentions it Riley feels like super bad about it and Owo has to tell her that its all good, and she doesn't have to be upset about it cause you know she like cares for her friends and what not, and shes just glad that Riley is like ok. But little do she know the real reason why Riley is upset is cause after patching Owo up she found out that she accidentally sewed a mouse into her tits whoops, Also Riley doesn't really like that shes in love with Nick but Owo tells her that she's like super in love with him and she's like fine whatever.

Nick and Owo are like super bffs. When Nick was made she like fell in love with him at first sight, but is like way too scared to tell him cause like she doesn't wanna ruin their friendship. But little does she know that Nick actually like super loves her back but he's also too scared to tell her that. But not only that but she also has like a huge crush on Mortimer so she like doesn't know who to choose cause she could date them both but like that would be pretty selfish and shes like super nice. Shes also super colorful cause she's like super artsy and what not. She can like paint, draw, sculpt things, she's also good at photography, so when she found Anthony's camera after he got his ass busted (F's in the chat everyone) she was like crazy happy. She's very talented in these things and on the show she would help Nick with paintings and stuff. She was always crazy and fun, but yeah he thinks she's like hella hot so he wants to date her, but like I said he's way to scared to like ruin their relationship.

When Mortimer was first made they like kinda fell in love but then nick was made and most of her attention went to him, he did get upsetti spaghetti about it at first but he's like a respectful man so he like just tried to let it go like the frozen princess, but then he found out that he couldn't really let it go cause he was like super in love with her but can't tell her cause he thinks Owo loves Nick more. Owo is pretty much as powerful as him if not more powerful cause she can also make people go into the abyss state and she does it with ease, she usually does it for herself as she doesn't use a host but shes kinda like a vampire or something. Basically she makes them go into the abyss state then she like takes their soul energy or whatever so that she can live longer. She can survive a long time without a host but she still needs them from time to time, but yeah Mortimer is like in love with her cause shes like super powerful and shes like super hawt so he wants to be with her really bad. They both have tea parties together and talk about their lives or whatever. He also loves her cause shes like super polite.

There was this one time where Mortimer and Nick got into an argument cause one said they loved her more and they ended up fighting cause they both wanted Owo to be their big tiddy neko gf. Which drew Owo's attention from all the noise so she being a nice person went and stopped them from arguing, and they like respect her cause their both in love with her so they stopped. Because they were arguing so loudly and her cat ears are like sensitive she didn't really understand why they were arguing but yeah they stopped.

(they drink their respecc wamen juice/tea?)

Owo hates Daisy. She's always hated Daisy cuz Daisy is like super rude to her and disrespectful. Like Daisy is nice and stuff in front of people or on the show but shes like pretending and is just super rude to Owo. Owo also hates her cause she's like a show off and says she can cook the best but actually Owo is a better cook than her, but Daisy just can't except that so they have like bake offs and Owo pretty much always wins cause shes better than Daisy. She doesn't care if Daisy gets upset about it cause she's like super confident in her abilities and she can take on daisy any day. Daisy is like considered to be really scary when she gets angry but compared to how scary Owo gets when their angry shes not even in her league of legendary stuff, cause Owo is like super scary when angry at times. She sometimes wishes she could be like superman and lazer eye that hoe. She's also angry at Daisy cause Daisy's got better titties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading this abomination. I'm sorry if you are now cursed.  
> also about Riley calming their tits, the joke is that she doesn't have tits.
> 
> Some of my personal fav notes for the story:
> 
> owo out here working nine to fives then motherfucking daisy was like her goddamn employer this bish not only hella thicc but she gettin the fuckin monies boi
> 
> yes maybe daisy did have better tiddies BUT-
> 
> when she was made by owen he made her as the most ideal woman so shes like perfect god im cringing so bad im fucking crying im sorry devs-
> 
> andt then nick and her did the hoohah hoohee ya know what i mean then she got preganante and had childs but they died bcuz whynaut
> 
> mort man and nicky cuck fight for her love cuz they want her to be their big tiddy goth geef
> 
> for like a whole paragraph shes self concius about the way she looks but ends up coming to the conclusion that shes prettier than all  
> the other gorls anyways (Gru anyone?)
> 
> why the long face nick nack?
> 
> (imsorrysososorryimcrying)


	2. I Can't Believe Owen Is Fucking Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The in depth story of how Owen literally dies.
> 
> That's it.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> That's it.

Owen quickly walked with the resonating sound of his sculpted succulent ass cheeks clapping behind him. He was searching for his best friend Mortimer in the dimly lit maze of hallways that were scattered around the building. He searched, wondering if his dear friend Mortimer was still around. Owen truly loved his best friend Mortimer, but after everything that has happened with them setting the building on fire and causing the deaths of some of his coworkers, which he didn't exactly care for but still, i mean they did turn them into hosts, but i mean come on. Not only that but they've turned into these twisted versions of themselves. Mortimer now treats humans most like cattle, or in other words your mom, and the others aren't any better either, but yes, indeed it couldn't be denied that Mortimer changed dramatically from over the time they've spent together. After a bit more walking in the underground maze of hallways he finally gave up and decided it would be best to look for Mortimer later. He was a busy man after all, and Mortimer surely had better things to do than to talk to Owen, his gushing grease creator.

As Owen was literally heading back to whatever dish drain he crawled out of he suddenly heard it, "WhERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY TeA?!?" Oh, he thought to himself, he recognized that awful British voice, who wouldn't? Turning around he confirmed his suspicions, indeed it was his best friend standing at the end of the dimly lit hall. The walls were caked in the forgotten memories of the past, memories of the many piss parties and circle jerks that occurred in these unholy walls, and the fire that stole it all away in it's raging fury, the screams, demon summoning chants, and other sexual sins, were long embedded into the walls pores, making some parts of the walls as soggy as a wet chicken nugget, and the the rest as burnt as a pasty white child visiting Africa in the summertime, but still they stood, looking deep into each other's eyes in this cursed building.

Owen felt a sense of relief wash over him as he finally saw his long time friend, but one couldn't help but wonder of what sinful reason this puppet has appeared for. Faster than Owen expected Mortimer approached him, walking in strides as graceful as a seagull getting a bag of chips, and wearing a determined look on his face, finally coming close enough to Owen so he could reasonably scream in his ears he said, "BLIMEY OWEN, YoU LOOK A BIT GUTTEd!" Owen being a normal human didn't want to argue with the cursed puppet to just maybe tone it down a bit, as he did in fact value his life and the puppets are pretty unpredictable. Reasonably so, Owen decided it would be best to leave, as he turns to walk away from the strange situation Mortimer reaches out and grabs his shirt sleeve, loudly Mortimer says,"OWEN DON'T BUGGER OFF I HAVE SOMETHING THaT COULD MAKE YOU CHUFFED!", Owen not wanting to be rude said, "And what would that be Mortimer?" he responded with a tired tone, and a hint of curiosity. Staring into the strangely lively eyes of the puppet he notices the way Mortimer's eyes darken slightly, very anime of him to do, but it does get the point across that he possibly has more sinister intentions. Mortimer using his very British brain responds, "WaIT TOMORROW AND I'LL SHoW YOu!" Quickly Mortimer walks away in the same direction from where he once came. Once Mortimer was out of site Owen decided to go back to his room, wherever that was in this raunchy place, once he reached his google destination he took out his tape recorder, with the events that just occurred still fresh in his mind he spoke of what happened, then went on, impatiently waiting for tomorrow to arrive.

After walking through the building he arrived in the room Mortimer wanted to meet up in, sitting down in an empty abandoned chair he waited. As he was waiting he heard rustling, it sounded as if it was coming from inside the vent that was very conveniently placed above him and to the right. He decided to check the vent, it would hopefully satisfy his curiosity and his boredom. Just as he was about to get up and look inside the vent Mortimer walks in, with his square head and colossal sized beaver teeth. Mortimer looks around his eyes eventually landing on Owen, Mortimer holds his hands together in a very masterfully slick way, he suddenly says, "DO YOU WanNA SEe A SURPRiSE OWEN?!" Owen not really knowing what to expect simply responded, "Sure Mortimer?" he spoke with a faked smile and a hint of uncertainty. Mortimer turns around his back towards Owen, Owen was confused, when all of a sudden Mortimer rips off the bag from his hosts head reveling the greatest man of all time, Rick Astley. Owen suddenly went into shock at this absolutely devastating news, as Owen was in shock Owo who has been hiding in the vent snickered. Unknown to Owen this was setup the entire time. Owo dropped out of the vent right onto Owen's back, she wrapped her thunder thick sweaty thighs around his head, because of the shock it wasn't too difficult to suffocate him as he didn't really fight back that much. Once Owen was knocked out Mortimer and Owo dragged his limp body to Riley's operation room, where Riley was already prepared for the operation, and Mortimer gave Owo many compliments on the way there.

Too be continues..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG wow you actually did it, you made it to the end of this chapter, congrats!  
> This chapter has been edited!!
> 
> Random side notes time!
> 
> Whenever the letters are lowercase in Mortimer's dialogue it's because his voice is cracking from sucking wood.  
> "memories of the many piss parties and circle jerks that occurred in these unholy walls," it has double meaning you figure it out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I'm sorry if you don't have a mom, or if you do but she's an actual cow.  
> puppetification? instead of operation??  
> Mortimer was probably jelous of owen cause owen got suffocated by owo's thick thighs and mort was like damn i wish that were me  
> the typo of too be continued was intended but i didnt say that hushshshh  
> PASTY WHITE BOIII  
> CHANT THE EGG SUMMON THE EGG EGG EGG EGG EGGE GEG GEGEGEEEGGGE GGe how do i write egg oh wait i just wrot e it lol jdskjkdjs  
> ngl Owen and Mort in some parts of this story have big gay energy whoop
> 
> wormy wormy uwu  
> cummy wummies owo  
> pls don't kill me


	3. !!DISCONTINUED!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry benches

I just wanna thank everyone who has helped me with this god awful story.  
I also want to thank everyone who left kudos and everyone else for even reading this trash.  
Unfortunately i will not be writing anymore of this story.  
It was fun to write tho no lie!!

But... Hello Puppets is just not that interesting to me anymore, the game is amazing and all, but the story is just not interesting enough.  
I don't feel as attached to the characters as i used to be and i am quite bored of the game now.  
I know i won't come back to finish this story and that's ok, i don't have to finish it after all.  
Always remember me as one of the very first to write the worst Hello Puppets story please..

This is my goodbye to you and the Hello Puppets fandom.  
Thank you for coming.  
I truly appreciate it.

Life is hard but my diamond capped nipples be harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come and tell me things or call me a stinky bird here is ways you can talk to me!!
> 
> Tumblr: random-chicken  
> blog(?) name is Jim Bad Dreams
> 
> Twitter: Random-Chicken @DreamsJim
> 
> I also have a Discord, but i'm stupid so eh
> 
> Live with your homies, laugh with your homies, love with your homies, but always remember to say no homo, or else you gay  
> Love ya'll no homo tho
> 
> Remember treat yo self, cause you deserve it
> 
> Fuck bitches, get money


End file.
